Say you
by Hotchpotch
Summary: Rukia : Renji ! Tu bois trop ! Renji : Meuuuuuuh noooooon...


Titre : Say You

Auteur : Hotchpotch

Base : Bleach

Genre : A force de le faire si torturé, Renji va finir par se tirer une balle dans la tête, hin hin hin…

Disclaimer : Renji appartient à Rukia et Rukia à Renji. Comment ça, c'est pas ça le disclaimer ?

Note : Je reste avec mon couple phare XD ! Mais il faut vraiment que je me mette au IchixOri XD !

* * *

**

* * *

**

Say You

-Tiens donc, c'est rare de te voir dans un endroit pareil…

Rangiku s'assied sur un tabouret, près de Renji accoudé au bar, un verre à la main. Comme il ne lui répondit pas, elle se pencha et l'observa un peu mieux. Il semblait ne pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Dans son verre, un liquide ambré : du whisky.

-Comment tu fais pour boire cette horreur ? Puis au barman : Un saké, s'il te plaît.

Elle se retourna de nouveau vers Renji qui semblait toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Rangiku regarda le verre plein qui tournait entre les mains du vice capitaine. D'un geste rapide, elle le lui arracha sans aucune manière : Renji sorti brusquement de sa rêverie et se tourna vers sa collègue, surpris. Elle haussa un sourcil :

-Je peux savoir ce qui te tracasse au point de vouloir te saouler, sans oser le faire ? Et en prime, de m'ignorer complètement…

- Rangiku… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Renji d'un air épuisé.

- C'est à moi de te poser la question, répondit-elle en lui rendant son verre. Moi, me voir ici, c'est tout à fait normal, mais toi, toujours si droit et honnête, dans un tripot comme celui-ci… eh bien, il va sans doute se mettre à pleuvoir des crapauds.

Renji récupéra son verre dans lequel il plongea son regard, comme s'il pouvait y trouver une solution à tous ses tracas et resta silencieux. Le barman revint avec la bouteille de saké et une coupe et les posa devant eux. Renji s'était replongé dans sa contemplation en ignorant royalement Rangiku.

-Bon, heureusement que Matsumoto Rangiku, la meilleur psy du Seireitei, est là aujourd'hui, spécialement pour toi, Abarai Renji, s'écria la demoiselle.

La bouteille sous le bras, la coupe dans une main, elle passa son autre bras sous celui de Renji et le traîna de force au fond de la salle, dans un coin sombre, discret où il pourrait raconter ses malheurs à Tata Rangiku. Renji protesta juste pour récupérer son verre, puis finit par suivre en traînant des pieds, la mine exaspérée. Elle le poussa sans cérémonie sur une chaise et s'assied en face de lui, se versant déjà une bonne rasade dans son verre qu'elle avala cul sec.

-Vas y, dit-elle en reposant son verre sur la table. Ca fait 3 heures que tu regardes amoureusement ce pauvre verre, jette toi à l'eau une bonne fois pour toute ! Tu vas pas en mourir et tu te sentiras sûrement mieux après.

Renji lui jeta un œil circonspect. Un pauvre sourire étira ses lèvres et il s'exécuta néanmoins. Il fit la grimace quand le liquide lui brûla la gorge. Rangiku fit un signe au barman qui leur déposa une autre bouteille de saké et un verre.

-Laisse tomber ce whisky et mets toi plutôt à ce bon vieux saké, lui dit-elle d'une voix posée en lui tendant un verre.

Renji le pris et lui fit son affaire en deux seconde. Rangiku le regarda avaler d'un trait son troisième verre et repris la parole.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Je t'ai jamais vu te mettre dans un état pareil. Pour vouloir te saouler de la sorte, j'espère qu'elle en vaut la peine…

Renji s'arrêta net, la quatrième coupe devant les lèvres.

-Qui te dis que c'est à cause d'une fille ? répondit sèchement Renji.

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, se défiant du regard. Renji finit par baisser les yeux et poussa un soupir en évitant le regard de Rangiku. Il reposa son verre sans en avoir bu une goutte et prit la parole, d'une voix basse et légèrement cassée :

-Je me sens vraiment pitoyable, tu sais…

-C'est souvent le cas dans ce genre de situation, murmura Rangiku avec sagesse.

Renji se pris la tête entre les mains et repris d'une voix étouffée :

-Je n'ai aucun droit sur elle, je ne peux rien lui demander, je n'en ai absolument pas le droit…

Matsumoto bu lentement son verre, sans quitter des yeux la silhouette de Renji.

-Tu crois ? Finit-elle par répondre après un moment de silence.

Le front posé sur ses mains jointes pour ne pas à croiser le regard de Matsumoto, Renji demanda, sceptique :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Devant le silence prolongé, il releva la tête, s'attendant à croiser le regard bleu de la shinigami, mais celle-ci avait le regard tourné vers la porte d'entrée, derrière lui. Avant que Renji n'eut le temps de voir ce qu'elle observait, elle se retourna vers lui et dit avec un petit sourire :

-Pense à lui demander aussi son avis à elle, tu crois pas ?

Elle se leva et parti avant que Renji ne pu lui répondre quoique se soit. Il laissa de nouveau tomber lourdement sa tête sur ses bras, refusant de méditer sur cette dernière phrase. De toute façon, l'alcool commençait à lui monter à la tête et il sentait une chaleur bienvenue se répandre dans ses veines. Il décida de se laisser aller, d'oublier ses soucis et de laisser l'engourdissement envahir son corps… quand le raclement de la chaise d'en face qu'on déplaçait lui annonça que finalement, Rangiku était revenue. Peut être avait-elle encore une bonne phrase à lui faire méditer. Un rire sorti de sa gorge, qui ressemblait plus à un grognement qu'il ne l'aurait voulut.

-T'as oublié de me donner un dernier conseil ou quoi, Ran… commença Renji d'une voix un peu traînante et pâteuse.

Mais il s'arrêta net en se rendant compte que ce n'était pas Rangiku qu'il avait en face de lui.

-Ru-Rukia… ? Réussit-il à articuler.

Elle le regarda de son regard sérieux, les lèvres pincées, sans l'ombre d'un sourire. Renji se senti pris au piège de son regard et ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il la fixait depuis un moment sans rien dire quand elle prit enfin la parole :

-J'ai croisé Rangiku San qui sortait d'ici. Il paraît que tu as des choses à me dire mais… vu ton état, je sais pas si le moment est bien choisi… termina-t-elle en hésitant.

Elle l'observa attentivement, attendant visiblement qu'il dise quelque chose, mais Renji était incapable de sortir quoique se soit. Mais qu'est-ce que Rangiku avait été lui dire ?

-Euh… commença-t-il, perdu.

-Hum, écoute, Renji, si tu as quelque chose à me dire, je crois que ça peut attendre, non ? Et puis…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? La coupa-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-Tu me cherchais ?

-Je… Bien sûr que non !

Mais elle rougit néanmoins en détournant la tête et se leva d'un bond, s'apprêtant à partir. Renji eut soudain peur, une peur inexpliquée, de ne plus avoir l'occasion de lui parler. Malgré sa tête qui lui tournait, ses membres qu'il sentait lourds, il réussit à agripper le poignet de Rukia avant qu'elle ne parte. Elle se retourna doucement en sentant la main de Renji. Il n'osa pas la regarder en face, alors, les yeux baissés, s'adressant à son poignet :

-Rukia… Je…

THE END

* * *

J'ai bien songé à un moment, faire un RenjixRangiku, hu hu hu… Mais bon, ça n'aurait pas pu être plus qu'une nuit, entre eux (lol) XD !

Heureusement que Rukia est là XD !


End file.
